Inu mo arukeba bou ni ataru
by harunoyume
Summary: Drabbles avec différents pairings. 1er drabbles: Kinen'


Bonjour tout le monde^^

**Inu mo arukeba bou ni ataru:** (Traduction:**Le bonheur sourit à ceux qui agissent** (Littéralement: "_Un chien qui marche finira toujours par trouver le bâton qu'on lui a jeté")) sera un recueil de drabbles qui seront écrit quand ils me viendront donc il n'y aura pas de date de publication régulière._

_J'espère que ces petits essais vous plairont. =)_

_ps: pour les lecteurs de **Sen no yoru wo koete **_ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai presque fini l'écriture du prochain chapitre ^^'.

1er: _**Kinen'**_ ( _Voeu/prière)_

* * *

A mes 10ans, peu de temps après la mort de ma mère, mon père m'avait emmené voir l'océan.

Nous étions descendu dans un hôtel donnant sur la plage et bien que l'hôtel ne fut pas très luxueux, le paysage alentours lui, était extraordinaire me semblait-il.

La nuit, le gamin que j'étais se relevait de son lit pour aller s'appuyer à la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre, pour scruter le magnifique horizon qui s'offrait à lui.

J'observais tout d'abord l'océan et écoutais le bruit des vagues qui allaient et venaient, allant chatouiller le sable de plage encore chaud de la journée.

Puis je me perdais dans la contemplation des étoiles, attendant et restant à l'affut d'une étoile particulière, que tout le monde appelait communément : étoile filante.

Je restais là, 1 à 2 heures chaque nuit, cherchant désespérément un de ses astres qui selon certains, avaient le pouvoir d'exaucer les vœux.

Je me gardais bien de dire que je trouvais ça formidable, préférant dire que pour moi c'était une idée ridicule. J'avais ma fierté et ce genre de choses n'était pas censé m'intéresser.

Malgré cet entêtement que j'avais à ne pas vouloir dévoiler cette partie sensible de moi, comme une chose précieuse que je garderais jalousement, je laissais celle-ci s'exprimer de temps à autres.

Une nuit ou encore accoudé à mon balcon, je traçais des yeux les constellations que je recherchais dans le ciel obscur, je vis une de ces étoiles particulières. Je suivis celle-ci des yeux, serrant mes mains l'une contre l'autre dans un geste de prière et je fermai mes yeux implorant cette étoile de réaliser mon souhait.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais allé sur la plage et je considérais une dernière fois ce sublime décor, y prêtant davantage attention que les fois précédentes.

J'avais les pieds enfouis dans la sable et sa chaleur tiède me procurait une sensation de bien être immense.

Mes yeux s'étaient perdu dans l'horizon du ciel bleu. J'avais écarté mes bras, tel un oiseau déployant ses ailes prêt à prendre son envol et fermais les yeux, ainsi attentif aux bruits des vagues, à l'odeur de l'écume sur le sable, à la brise légère qui me caressait doucement le visage, à la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur ma peau.

Après quelques minutes, j'avais rouvert les yeux et je me rappelais du vœu que j'avais formulé.

J'avais levé la tête vers le ciel, et avais chuchoté à ma main un message adressé à ma mère, dans lequel j'avais demandé qu'elle continue de veiller sur nous et de faire que mon vœu se réalise, puis j'avais serré le poing pour ne pas que cette missive s'échappe puis j'avais tendu mon bras vers le soleil et avais ouvert ma main, laissant ma demande s'envoler vers les cieux.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 26ans et je me retrouve au même endroit qu'à celui de mes 10ans.

Je me tient à la même place que lorsque j'étais enfant et je regarde le ciel en souriant.

La personne avec laquelle je vis depuis quelques années, ma moitié, mon âme sœur est avec moi aujourd'hui.

Elle vient se poster à côté de moi et je la serre contre moi, dans une tendre étreinte.

Je plonge mes yeux dans l'océan de ses yeux bleus, je souris et demeure ainsi, sans bouger.

**-Qu'y a-t-il Shuuhei?**

**-Rien. De vieux souvenirs. Je t'aime Izuru.**

Et je l'embrasse amoureusement en me rappelant le vœu que j'avais formulé à mes 10ans.

_« Plus tard, je voudrais un océan rien que pour moi »_

* * *

Voilà en espérant que ce 1er drabble vous ait plu ^^

Je vais essayer de varier les pairings et les thèmes un maximum pour ces drabbles, enfin si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous

Si certains veulent un pairing ou un thème en particulier, je peux essayer de le tenter si vous le souhaitait. Mais je ne promet rien ^^'

à la prochaine fois ;p


End file.
